your_inevitable_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
Saritoga Magic Arts
Saritoga Magic Arts is one of the four prestigious 4th Tier magic schools in the whole world. It is the current primary setting of the story. Location It is near the eastern borders of the continent of Arasion. On the eastern borders is the dangerous Soragani Forest, then around it is Saritoga. History 2 years after the 3rd Continental War, the government of Venatra, which is located in in the tiny island of Otomata, gathered the rulers of each kingdom, including the new established kingdom of Kakanga. They gathered them in order to establish peace between the continents, which were still in conflict which each other even after the 3rd Continental War, and to solve the long occurring problem, the Daylight Walkers, and the Undead. They have instructed each rulers and their government to build magic schools that will educate each generation of their magic, personal trait, and the primary learning subjects of schools, with other subjects optional. And thus, the four rulers came back to their own kingdoms and made a statement of the first schools that will accept humans, Highlanders, and Hybrids. The first schools that will educate magic without secrecy and punishment. And the first school that will openly educate teenagers with dangerous magic without punishments. Saritoga was built around the Soragani Forest, for training purposes and to protect the people of Anshull Student Demographics The entry requirement for all students is a verified document of a passing grade of the magic 3rd Tier schools (or other teachings) test on. And the entering student must be the age of 13 and up depending on which year they'll be entering. If the students have the entry requirements, they will then enter a period of tests that will run for two days. Day one, their knowledge of different subjects will be tested. Day two, their magical abilities will be tested. At the end of the week, the results will be posted and usually 500 are accepted each year. Principles Like the other four schools, Saritoga accepts Humans, Highlanders, and Hybrids, which usually have separated schools and buildings. This was made to make peace to each continent and prevent another Hybrid, or Highlander related conflict. Even though this is supposed to be respected and followed, many still ignore this and gang up on different races other than humans. Uniform During school hours, students are required to to wear a white formal shirt that has white borders on it's pocket and lapels. Along with it, boys and girls are required to wear a tie with red and grey stripes. And it's usually worn under a dark blue vest with the school emblem on the left side. For bottoms, grey trousers are to be worn by boys and a plaid grey skirts for girls. It can be noted that students can wear jackets with their school uniform, and they can also wear anything under their white formal shirt. PE Uniforms are the same for all genders. A dark blue shirt and black shorts. Staff *Mariel Vento (Headmaster) *Kaho Sawada (Class 1-A Homeroom teacher) *Sawamura Oga (4th Tier Year 1 PE teacher) *Kaz Yojiro (Head Doctor of Saritoga) Students Class 1-A Homeroom Teacher: Kaho Sawada ---- Class 1-B Homeroom Teacher: ---- Student Council (Saritoga) Locations *Saritoga Library *Hisen's Garden *Saritoga PE Lockers *Saritoga PE Fields *Saritoga Arenas *Saritoga Infirmary Classes *Saritoga Class 1-A *Saritoga Class 1-B Residences *Saritoga 300 Building Dorms Clubs To be added Trivia *It is used to be called Shizuoka Magic Arts Category:Schools Category:4th Tier School Category:Locations Category:Magic School Category:Anshull Category:Arasion Category:Saritoga